The Administrative, Biostatistics, and Clinical Support Core (A) will provide the infrastructure support for the basic and clinical research components of this program. The Administrative component of the core will coordinate the overall interactions among the research projects and core facilities. This will include preparation of manuscripts and progress reports and maintaining the ongoing calendar of weekly research meetings among the program's investigators to facilitate regular review of the progress of the component projects. In addition, this component of the core will maintain the calendar of biweekly strategic planning meetings among the project leaders to discuss issues related to the long-range goals of the individual projects and their interactions with the overall program, and will coordinate periodic oversight of the program by the internal and external advisory groups composed of scientists with expertise relevant to the program. The administrative component will also be responsible for overall budgetary issues of the program, for coordinating interactions between the program and other administrative entities within the institution, and for providing logistical and scientific support to facilitate progress of the component projects. This core will promote the involvement and interactions of each project with a biostatistician, who has worked closely with the investigators of this program from its outset. This Biostatistics component of the core will ensure that appropriate statistical parameters are incorporated in the design of the studies of the program, so that in vitro, animal, and patient resources are used efficiently, and that rigorous methods are applied for the interpretation and reporting of the results of preclinical and clinical studies. This core will also coordinate the Clinical Support for therapeutic studies conducted within the context of this program by facilitating timely submission of protocols for institutional peer review, maintaining compliance with institutional and federal guidelines, and ensuring that the clinical aspects of this program are integrated seamlessly with the extensive existing resources available within the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute. Relevance: This core will provide the essential administrative, biostatistical and clinical support expertise needed to facilitate the research mission of the projects and other cores within this program.